beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Minasan
"Beyblade is supposed to be consensual. If you force someone into a battle, then that's just another reason why you're not a true Blader!" ''-Ai Minasan (to Benkei Hanawa)'' Ai Minasan (Minasan Ai/皆さん 愛) is one of the main charcters in Metal Fight Beyblade according to a story on FanFiction.Net that's name is Ai Minasan, based off of her name, written the authoress Song Of Hope. Other stories she's been in are Jealous Flames, Unsung Heroes, and Blood Heart, Midnight (focusing mainly on Kyoya and their children), How TO Make A Story Proving Your Character Is NOT A Mary-Sue, Christmas Chaos, Take A Hint, and The Last Story I'm Wasting On You. Some of these stories have been discontinued and their fannon replaced, namely with the story Beyblade Metal Union. She is one of the most powerful Bladers in the whole show, second only to Ginga himself. Physical Appearence Ai's appearence is based off of Minako Aino from Sailor Moon and Codename wa Sailor V. In that series, she is Sailor Venus. There are, however, differences in their appearances, such as hair length, eyes shapes (due to differences in animation), and their styles in clothes. She has short, shoulder length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and always wears a red bow in her hair. She appears to be twelve. She wears a pink t-shirt with a red stripe on the torso, ut not on the sleeves, a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket, diamond stud earrings inlaid in silver, black fingerless gloves, a pink belt with a silver buckle, red, pink, and silver compartments on said belt, dark red skinny jeans, and red converse sneakers. Personality At first, she appears to be a very serious Blader, but it's shown quickly that she does have other priorities, such as shopping. She's a fun loving girl, but can be serious. She is horrible at making up jokes, and takes a lot of generally considered funny jokes personally. When shopping, she's easy going, but if she's gone so much as a few days without shopping, she gets really tense. Relationships Kyoya Tategami- Originally, this was her love interest, but Song Of Hope had another OC named Hope Song. Originally, Hope Song was to be a stand in for her in other people's stories, but Song Of Hope wanted to develop her character and started using the OC herself. Both of them had Kyoya as a love interest. Due to the fact that Kyoya had to change for Ai rather than them staying themselves, as it was with Hope and Kyoya where they pretty much stayed exactly who they are, she switched Ai's love interest, and the love interest has yet to be shown, although there is some speculation on that part. Madoka Amano- Ai is really close with Madoka. Although Ai annoys her occassionally, Madoka is glad to have a female friend who is in touch with her feminine side. Hikaru is more of a tomboy, and Hope Song absolutely hates anything girly. She also appreciates Ai's prescence, because Ai knows more about Ginga than anyone, and sometimes is the only person who is to deal with him, and does so even at the risk of her own health. Ginga Hagane- Her and Ginga seem to both come from Koma village. Though this is purely just speculation by fans of Beyblade Metal union, in the original Ai Minasan story, Ai moved from Koma Village to Kyoto. The way it is being presented, it seems as if Ai and Ginga were from Koma Village, as hinted by the fact that Ginga talked about their "good friend He-" although he was cut off by the presence of Kenta. This shows that they both might know Hyoma, although this could also mean that they met up once in another town, and they were friends with another person who's name started with "He". Ginga and Ai seem to be really close, and some fans aren't sure if Ai's change in age (from 16 to 12) is due to the fact that she realized the actual ages of the characters in the show, or if it was to match Ginga's age so that they could be love interests. This is purely speculation, because Song Of Hope has declared her self a big fan of Ginga X Madoka. Beyblade Her original Beyblade is Heart Venosus 145KES. It is an entirely homemade Bey, which she made with Hiromasa specifically to works the way it does. Venosus is linked with Venus, and has a small splinter of her spirit within it. However, Song Of Hope, now knowing more about the show, has changed her Beyblade from Heart Venosus to Heart Andromeda145SES, which has, instead of having a Knife Eternal Sharp Performance Tip, it now has a Spiked Eternal Sharp Performance Tip. A similarity with both Beys is that it's still a Balance Type. Moves (Heart Venosus)- Heart's Longing Desire- Heart's Longing Desire is Venosus's only known Special Move. It works by using the sonic vibrations to make the Bey either stop, or, if there is more than one Bey, have the Beys fight each other for the heart of Venosus. But when used in combination of Earth Swan's Special Move, Swan Graceful Feather Dance Seduction, which works very similarly, just makes the Beys stop, because they can't decide who they like better. Wrath of the Goddess- Wrath of the Goddess is Venosus's Finishing Move, and has only been used once as far as we know. It focuses all the power of Venosus, spinning speed, attack strength, every factor, and focuses it into one point, which is used for a final attack. Heart Arrow All Around Attack- Heart Arrow All Around Attack uses the tiny holes that Venosus usually uses to channel super sonic vibrations to instead channel air, sending out little air bullets at 360 degrees. While Venosus used to lose control because it's not a Bey ment for using air, with Kyoya's help, Ai eventually gained control over this new move. Moves (Heart Andromeda)- Andromeda Spiral Chain Assault- It's similar to Pegasis Star Blast Attack, but it uses the bumps on the Heart Fusion Wheel tht are similar to chains, and it rotates normally, but it also spin on top of the Beyblade it's attacking, like a bottle spinning on the floor. Category:Relationships